Put Your Big Girl Panties On
by Lumie
Summary: How was she supposed to react? Her ex on a plane? Her excessive eating which led to her being overweight made her lose sight of everything important. She's in luck Mike is a personal trainer. Will things in the gym get more heated than they intended? **Rated T to M**


**(A/N) In this story Mike is a private physical trainer. In his free time he teaches dance classes to children. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee. **

**Chapter 1**

He had been bumped to ride in coach, not that it mattered. He just wanted to reach his destination and board off the stupid hunk of metal. Mike Chang never was one to enjoy plane rides, he heard of so many disastrous accidents and crashes. But being a professional sports trainer required him to fly to different parts of the countries due to his clients. After being in LA for almost a week, he was going back to Lima for a couple days, before flying out again.

_Lima, Ohio. _

That place—his hometown—always seemed to calm him down. His family was there, his friends. His entire support system. It felt good to just think about being in the comforts of Lima, than being stuck on a plane for a few hours. As if things couldn't get any worse he heard low grunting and the sound of heavy footsteps coming down the aisle. He turned his head slightly to see a large woman coming right this way.

_Don't sit next to me. Don't sit next to me. _Of course his prayers were never answered. The woman sat directly next to him. His nose crinkled a bit remembering the time when he had last encountered a woman her size. The smell was horrendous, old cheese and meat. But when he breathed in cautiously he discovered the woman smelled like…blossoms and oranges. His tense shoulders suddenly relaxed and he felt more comfortable. His eyes drifted to her tiny hands that gripped the handles of the chairs as the plane lifted off the ground.

He couldn't stop the words that came from his mouth. "Breathe." He told her simply.

"I'm never too good at take-off." She let go of the handles finally breathing.

That's when he got a good look at her appearance. She wore a tacky seventies patterned dress and black flats to cover her small feet. Her hair was dark brown with golden highlights. She wasn't an ugly woman even he admitted that. But then he noticed her slanted eyes with familiar brown irises. This couldn't be…

"Tina?" he saw her stiffen and turn her head, "Tina Cohen-Chang?" he said her full name hoping she wouldn't answer to it.

It just had to be him! Of all people to see me like this. My ex Mike Chang was sitting right next to me. He was what now? Thirty? And the years had been well. He still looked the same. Just more defined in his physique and his face was more chiseled. He was gorgeous. Then there was me. A _fat, ugly, _twenty-eight year old who had blogs about the most successful Asian men in history, and cats. For her life sucked. She watched as all her friends followed their dreams, while she stayed frozen in place. She got accepted into college, she graduated top of her class. Heck, she even got married, until he passed away two years ago that is. That's when everything went downhill. The loss of dreams, the over-eating.

She finally found the courage to face the man she had fell in love with years back. To her surprise he had still been watching her. "Yeah. It's me Mike." She pushed strands of hair behind her ear. "How have you been?" Lame. Lame. Lame. Of course he's been doing fine. Look at him! She stopped the urge to flick her own forehead.

"I've been here and there." He held a business card in his hand, "I'm a personal trainer. Mostly for worldwide sports stars. I get paid pretty good." He gave her the card and watched her stare at it.

"So if you're so 'worldwide' what are you doing on a plane back to Lima?" she asked smartly.

He chuckled. Same old Tina. Curious, spunky, but sweet. He leaned back more comfortably into his seat.

"One," he held up one finger. "I live in Lima remember? And two," he held up a second finger, "Sam is there he's one of my clients. You can probably see him when we board off since he's picking me up." And then the conversation ended. Mike had placed his baseball cap over his eyes and fell asleep.

She scoffed loudly. Great. Another old high school friend is going to witness her new appearance and downfall. Tina tried. She tried to take care of herself. But she couldn't. She was still the same Tina, no matter what size but she couldn't help but think of what Mike thought about her. She saw his look of disgust when she slid down the aisle. She couldn't even walk straight instead she had to shift and turn just to make it to her seat. She placed her chin in her hand that rested gently on the arm of the chair and sighed lowly.

"You know I _am _a personal trainer Tina." He was indeed awake. His hat still rested over his eyes though. It's like he could feel her discomfort. "We can have private sessions three days a week. And don't worry about money." He offered kindly.

"Thank you Mike, but the whole exercise thing is not me," she grabbed a bag of potato chips. "Besides how would I look on a treadmill with my jiggles of fat wiggling everywhere? And I don't need your charity or sympathy. I'm very comfortable in my own skin." she stuffed the chip in her mouth greedily, rolling her eyes.

Snatching the chips he glared at Tina. "Liar. No one can be comfortable being overweight. Eating themselves to death. Or not even trying to make changes." He placed his finger under Tina's chin. "I still care for you Tina Cohen-Chang and I'm not going to let you waste your life away. I'll give you my phone number and I'll give you the dates to be at the studio." He was serious. Dead serious. She only nodded.

_Thanks Mike._

**oOo**

**So what do you all think? Reviews are much appreciated. I'll update as fast as I can. I was taking a little break from the Inuyasha archive…lol. But lucky for you (if you like this story) updates won't be as slow since I only have two stories in the works. And I just want next week's Glee to come soon! *Spoiler Alert* They say that Artie might have an STD and he has to tell all of his sexual partners. Don't know if it's true. You can never believe wiki ninety percent of the time. **

**Anyway, take care. God bless.**

**~Leah **


End file.
